where there's gold
by whispered touches
Summary: for them, you shine, but where there's gold, there's a gold-digger. VictoireTeddy for the Free Verse competition.


you never asked to be  
(**beautiful  
**stunning  
_gorgeous_)

but  
L I F E  
had other **plans** for you  
&& you couldn't

_stop it_

you couldn't make it

_let go_

you couldn't say

_I don't want to_

because apparently,  
**life had other plans for you**

...

just like the dolls  
you used to **play** with,  
you

have  
_P L A S T I C B U T T O N S  
_for _eyes_

know what it's like  
to be  
USED

your **strings** are  
**U N R A V E L I N G**

&& you are _cast aside_,  
_againandagainandagain  
_just like the dolls  
you used to **play** with

...

a **slow-turning  
**wheel of monotony

the others **w a n t **and **t a k e  
**while you **keep giving  
**it's hard for you to understand  
_t r u s t_

all they see is not  
all that is  
**perfection  
**is only a  
_fairytale_

for them, you **shine  
**but where there's _gold_,  
there's a _gold-digger_

buried alive,  
you're just **waiting  
**to be excavated

a **slow-turning  
**wheel of monotony

...

_rainbows_ peek out  
his s m i l e is the **sun  
**his b r e a t h is the wind  
his h e a r t b e a t is y o u r s

but he is **blind**,  
blinded by  
(brilliance-ambition-loyalty-nobility)  
&& blinded by  
(othergirlswhoshouldn'tmatter  
morethanyou)

he never  
_looked over his shoulder  
_he never  
_checked his shadow  
_he never  
**F E L L &&  
**_needed someone to catch him_

you were there  
you'll always be there  
even if he doesn't **notice  
**you through your  
_invisibility_

and maybe,  
when he doesn't **hear you,  
**(_shout it from the rooftops_)  
when he doesn't **see you,  
**(_jump a little higher_)  
when he doesn't **feel the way you feel**,  
(_subtlety is out the window_)  
maybe you'll break a little on the _inside  
_&& the _outside_ will stay the same

you'll eventually  
**move on  
****get over him  
****FORGET  
**you won't cry anymore  
you'll be able to _look_ at him without  
_hurting  
_but until then_,  
_he'll **never know**

that with him  
_rainbows_ peek out  
his s m i l e is the **sun  
**his b r e a t h is the wind  
his h e a r t b e a t is y o u r s

...

**life** has other **plans** for you  
from what you want  
and you don't want much  
only to be _seen_

dolls  
you used to  
**play  
**with are mere  
_m e m o r i e s  
_you **grew up** too soon  
there was no

_good-bye_

he doesn't  
deserve  
one  
you're too **good** for him,  
anyway,  
_squeaks_ the **slow-turning  
**wheel of monotony  
but you

_don't believe it_

don't believe that  
(_rainbows_**thesun**windsh e a r t b e a t s)  
are all you _have left  
_of **h i m**

knowledge has never been  
more **dangerous  
**because it's _hard_ to  
k n o w  
that he won't be  
_just over your shoulder  
__another shadow  
__there to catch you if you  
_**F A L L**

he is your **gold-digger**,  
whether he knows it or not  
but by the time he _gets there  
_the **mine** will have **caved in  
**&& he will have to dig  
through _sharp _rocks and  
_dirt-that-gets-stuck-under-his-fingernails_

_never let(s) go_

with **no light** to guide him  
in this **darkness**

_it's too late_

ignorance is hardly bliss  
he'll **never know  
**what he's _missing  
_he **had his chance  
**now you have to

_walk away_

it's easier said  
than  
done  
especially when you're  
(**beautiful  
**stunning  
_gorgeous_)  
&& _missing_ him so much it  
_hurts  
_only he can  
d i g y o u o u t  
but  
you're already just a  
**corpse**

* * *

_A/N: For Mystii's Free Verse Competition. :) I'm really happy with how it turned out. In case you don't read the characters - idiot - it's Victoire, second-person, about Teddy. Who... did something. I really have no idea. I'm sure I'll think of an idea with time. Oh, and my prompt was 'miss.' There are several ways that could be interpreted, and this is how I did._

_The title - a Dashboard Confessional song that describes Victoire how she is in this. It's about an actress, but that also means a faker. Anyway, it's talking about how everything's glamorous for her, but she likes just being normal (kind of like Harry, but not), and at the end of the day, "No one's ever there to take you home." The line "where there's gold, there's a gold-digger" came from that song as well. :D_

_Fanfictioners Against World Hunger is an organization that is fighting against - wouldn't you know? - world hunger by donating rice to freerice . com for fics that we like. For more information, contact Gryffindor777._

_If you took the time to read, could you please review? Even if it was just, "I liked it," it means a lot. And, of course, no favoriting without reviewing. I want to know what you thought made it so special._

_Even if you don't review, thanks for reading!_

_~whispered touches_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters implied in this story. ;D They belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
